1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to surgical tools and, more particularly, is directed towards a device which may be utilized to either compress or distract a bone fracture.
2. Description of Prior Art
Healing of a bone fracture may be enhanced by utilizing various compression devices which hold the fractured bone together. Such devices typically utilize a bone plate which must be secured to the bone on both sides of the fracture by, for example, pins, clamps or screws.
In order to successfully apply such plates, it is necessary to compress the bone, or distract and then compress the bone, depending upon the type of fracture, during surgery. After compression, distraction, or both, the bone must be held immobile while the plate is being installed.
Presently, various bone hooks and clamps are utilized for compression and/or distraction. Some clamps partially encircle both bone portions and then attempt to apply a linear force to compress same. Disadvantages of such bone encircling clamps are that, due to the applied pressure, the bone may break, or the clamp may slip. Further, it is extremely difficult, with the prior art devices, to apply a solid and steady compressive force.
For distraction (removal of overlap), bone hooks, which require the use of two hands, are commonly utilized. Due to their disjunctive nature, such hooks provide uneven, unsteady forces which are difficult to manipulate and control.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated that the prior art bone compression and distraction devices have been difficult to control, generally are complex in construction, require two hands for proper manipulation, do not provide even, steady application of force in the proper direction, require relatively large incisions, and are equally difficult to remove as to install.
Prior art U.S. patents in this general area of which I am aware include: Nos. 1,217,637; 1,920,821; 2,238,870; 2,251,209; 3,244,170; 3,709,219; 3,862,631; and 3,900,025.